


May I Have Another?

by kuriadalmatia



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: BDSM, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriadalmatia/pseuds/kuriadalmatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're three months into their relationship with Aaron finally realizes that Spencer wants to be dominated. It's something Aaron has always wanted to do but never had the opportunity.</p><p>WARNINGS: Explicit, mild BDSM</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Have Another?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted over on Ansera's LJ as part of Kink Meme VI (http://ansera.livejournal.com/54137.html?thread=2624121#t2624121)
> 
> "Hotch/Reid - Hotch has always wanted to dominate and tie someone up, but Haley never let him. Reid has always wanted to be tied up and hurt and verbally abused and never found the courage to ask. Several months into their relationship, they find out about each other kinks and it results in spur-of-the-moment hot sexy times."
> 
> Unbetaed

~~~~~~~

When Hotch finally _realizes it_ , he feels like a goddamn idiot.

The way Reid grabs the headboard.

The way Reid tangles his hands up in the sheets.

The way Reid gags himself on Hotch's dick when Hotch pulls his hair.

The way Reid seems disappointed when Hotch gets him off so quickly the moment Reid begs, "Please, let me come."

The way Reid wriggles his ass like an invitation to be spanked and then hides a pout when Hotch doesn't.

Of course, Hotch has this particular epiphany during a division budget meeting and his attention has wandered. (Jesus Christ, White Collar Crime has just got to get over the damn technology cuts. God knows, Hotch already has.) He's now rock hard as a fantasy he's had for some time, one that up until thirty seconds ago he'd given up hope on _ever_ happening, has the distinct possibility _of_ happening.

He and Reid have been together for three months, and while there are always new discoveries to be made about each other (which is definitely keeps things going), missing something this big is … criminal.

Still … there's always a chance he is wrong. Aaron was wrong about Haley's interest, after all.

So during the next break, he finds an empty office, closes the door, and dials Reid. Reid picks up on the second ring. Hotch shakes off his nervousness and pitches his voice low as he demands, "I want you naked, in my bed and prepared for me by the time I get home."

There's a slight pause followed by a crisp, "Yes, sir."

Hotch isn't sure how to interpret that, if Reid understands that he wants to take their relationship down this path of dom/sub or if Reid is just responding that way because someone's standing there.

 _Oh, God! I better not be on speaker…_

Hotch hangs up and strolls back in to the meeting.

In three hours, he'll have his answer.

~~~~~~~

Hotch's nerves kick in full force once he keys open his apartment door. It's something he's wanted for so long, something he's resigned himself never to have, that when the opportunity to have it is right there, he is tempted to call it off. After all, Reid hasn't outright asked to be dominated. As forthright as Reid is about sex, why hadn't he said anything before?

A quick glance around his apartment restores his confidence (sort of). Reid's messenger bag is where it always is. His shoes are where they always are. The light is on in the bedroom. Hotch tosses his keys into the bowl and sets his briefcase down before locking up. The apartment is chilly; Hotch keeps his thermostat intentionally set low. The cold helps him sleep at night.

He takes a deep breath, straightens, and then strolls confidently into his bedroom.

There, in the middle of his bed, is Reid. He's deliciously naked and spread-eagled but not bound; the blanket and sheet are bunched up at the bottom. Reid's erect cock drips with precum and bobs slightly with each breath. His nipples are hard and he shivers, but it's difficult to tell if the latter is from the cold or from nerves. Or maybe both.

Because a scarf—red silk on one side, black velvet silk on the other—is draped across the top of the pillows and above Reid's head. The stark white of his wrists contrasts against the black/red of the thin scarf. When Reid finally meets his gaze, his hesitation is clear. He's wondering if he guessed wrong, if he pushed too far.

Hotch's mouth goes dry for just a moment. Then he asks, "Safe word?"

Reid exhales, the trepidation replaced by lusty eagerness. "Ruby."

"Your non-verbal one?" because Hotch has interviewed enough doms and subs just from his job (and read enough on his own) to know the safeguards that should be in place for a scene to be successful.

That earns a full-body shiver. Reid snaps his fingers three times with his right, then three times with his left. There's a mess on his belly already. Hotch wonders if Reid can come from simply having this conversation.

He wants to find out, but there are other necessary ground rules that have to be set. Hotch strolls around the side of the bed to his gunsafe, keying it open and placing both his weapons inside before closing and locking it. He walks back to the foot of the bed before he asks, "Limits?"

For a moment, Reid seems to fight back a giddy smile before turning serious. "No blindfolds. No metal or leather handcuffs. No breathplay. No gunplay. No bloodplay or scat. I need my fingers to always be free."

The boundaries Reid sets are reasonable and perfectly understandable. "Agreed."

With that word, Hotch turns on heel and heads to the bathroom. It's a way of further establishing himself as dominant (not to mention get his breathing under control). He quickly strips, putting his tie in his jacket pocket before hanging that, his shirt and his trousers on the door hook. He takes a few moments to clean up.

When he returns to the bedroom, Reid is still spread-eagled, his chest is now flushed, and his cock is still leaking. The headboard isn't slatted, which makes it somewhat of a challenge to tie Reid to it using the scarf. Hotch walks over, positions Reid's wrists so that they are above his head and crossed. Reid's breathing quickens as his pupils dilate. It takes a few minutes for Hotch to tie the fabric properly so that it's tight but not bruising.

He's never done this before, but years at the Job give him an extensive knowledge of such things. Hotch takes a step back and admires his handiwork. Reid circles each wrist twice before saying, "Thank you, sir."

It's Hotch's turn to shiver with desire, but he knows he needs to be the one running the show. "On your knees, ass in the air."

Reid quickly complies, spreading his legs wide enough so that Hotch can slide in behind him and high enough so that his cock doesn't brush against the sheets. Lube glistens long his crack, the purple butt plug stands out against his pale skin.

Hotch toys with the plug, earning a gasp and a wiggle from Reid. He gives in to the temptation and delivers a hard swat on Reid's lower butt cheek as he orders, "Stay still."

Reid lets out an "Uhhhh!" before the "Yes, sir."

Hotch bites back a moan and the desire to jerk off. Instead, he says, "Count each one."

The "Yes, sir" is breathless and intoxicating. So is the second spank, especially when Reid calls out, "Two."

"Wrong," Hotch snaps and he lays down another hit. "That was one. So was this. Start over."

"Yes, sir."

He aims for the crease between ass and thigh on Reid's right side. His palm cracks against the bare skin.

Reid groans. "One."

Hotch can't help but smile. He delivers the next one to Reid's left side.

"Two."

He continues until Reid roars, "Ten!" Reid arches, throws his back and shakes hard.

Hotch has seen his lover orgasm enough times to know what it looks like.

He gives Reid a few moments to recover, watching as Reid trembles while taking shivering breaths. He could discipline Reid for coming without permission, but he didn't set the rule beforehand. Instead, he takes the condom packet and bottle of lube from the nightstand and moves to that Reid can watch him. Reid's breathing through his mouth, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. He watches, licking his lips.

Hotch rolls the condom on and lubes himself up. He crawls into bed, then behind Reid. Without warning, he removes the butt plug, earning a throaty moan from Reid. He wants to talk, wants to say all sorts of dirty things, but the words stick in his throat.

Reid's stretched hole is waiting for him. He lines up, the tip of his cock against the pucker, and pauses. Reid gives the slightest nod and then Hotch plunges in. His lover gasps and arches; Hotch waits another few moments so that Reid can adjust.

Then, Hotch begins thrusting, knowing that his own orgasm is painfully close and not wanting it to be prolonged. The pace is brutal. Reid alternates between grunting and gasping but never utters the word, "Ruby" or snaps his fingers.

It's heady. It's almost overwhelming.

The orgasm tears through his system and Aaron swears to God, it feels like his dick just exploded in Reid's ass. He shouts. His teeth sink into Reid's shoulder blade.

Reid cries out.

The after-shocks of his climax sing through Hotch's system as he pitches forward, crushing Reid into the bed.

"Oh, God," Hotch finally stutters, lips against Reid's ear. He can feel Reid smiling.

"Thank you, sir," his lover says, and there's a wickedness to his tone that Hotch isn't expecting. "May I have another?"

~~~~~


End file.
